


The Mansion

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Broken Mycroft, Drunk John, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Escape, Gen, Greg helps, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Questions, Rescue Missions, Sherlock wants the truth, Sickness, Starvation, Uncle Rudy to the rescue, Young Greg, Young Mycroft, the Plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: Mycorft was kidnapped when he was 21 years old. He never told Sherlock what happened.Years later Sherlock and John are trying to get it out of Greg, when Mycroft turns up.Finally he gives in and tells them the horrid tale of the six month he spent in Charles Moriarty's house.





	1. Chapter 1

John and Greg were walking home from the pub.  
"Greg..."  
"Yes John?"  
"I wondered...I always wondered how can you live with him? I mean...how do you tolerate him? The coldness, the controlling issue? I see how he tries to control Sherlock's every move; does he do that to you too?"  
"I could ask the same, how do you tolerate him?"  
"We are not talking about us now Greg."  
"He isn't like that all the time; you know. It's just a facade for the outside. He's not too fond of people, which is understandable. And Sherlock repeatedly tried to destroy his own life, of course he will step in. He does it because he loves him very much, you know that perfectly well."  
"Still...What is he like at home? Does he go home at all? Does he sleep in his suit?"  
"It's our own business John. But no, he doesn't sleep in a suit, he...”  
“Ewww. I’m not interested in your sex life Greg.”  
“I wanted to say that he has a pyjama like everybody else. You really shouldn't have drunk that last beer." he laughed.  
"How did you end up with him? You never told us. As long as I remember you and him were together. Is it an embarrassing story? Did you arrest him? He was a spy and..."   
"Same as you and Sherlock; he was looking for a flatmate, I was looking for a place. End of story."  
"I don't believe you. You still live in the same apartment, and there is no way you could or can afford even the half of the rent. Anyways Sherlock saw you at the hospital after Mycroft was back."  
"I had my appendix removed at that time."  
"Yeah and you have an invisible scar. I saw you change before practice, don't forget that."  
"Oh, yes. I had pneumonia, I remember now."  
"Lestrade I can see that you are lying."  
"You spend too much time with Sherlock."  
"I would gladly spend more time with you, if Mycroft would allow it."  
"I'm working John. Mycroft has nothing to do with it."  
"If you say so." They were walking through a park; John sat down to a bench and pulled Greg down too.  
"Now will you tell me? Tell me, tell me, tell me..."  
"It's not a nice story John; filled with pain, horror and desperation. Do you really want to hear that?"  
"Yes! You always complain that I misunderstand him, now help me get it right."  
"How much do you know? I'm guessing Sherlock told you why was he in the hospital."  
"Mycroft got kidnapped, they found him six month later."  
"And?"  
"I know that Sherlock and Mycroft were walking home when a car pulled up next to them. They were too absorbed in conversation to realise it. Two men got out, they grabbed Sherlock and hit Mycroft in the head. Luckily the blow wasn't hard enough; Mycroft could fight back He attacked them, he kicked and hit and bite and finally Sherlock got free. He ran away, when he got far enough to dare to stop he was on his own. He went home, their uncle was called but they couldn't find him. Sherlock didn't remember anything about the attackers. I know he blamed himself for not observing well enough. That's all."  
"Mycroft was again hit in the head. When he came around he was in a cage, tied up. He wasn't alone; there were several other children, mostly young ones, even babies. They were kept in a warehouse; he was there for only a day when the master got him."  
"Who? What?"  
"After giving birth to James, the mistress couldn't have more children, but she wanted to, so they finally decided to acquire a baby. They got a baby girl and since James was in a need of a new servant or slave or whatever you want to call it they bought Mycroft too."  
"Bought?"  
"Yes John. I've already been there two years; similar story. I was on my way home from a party, I was pretty wasted so I didn't put up much of a fight when they took me, nor later. I was quite a coward back then and accepted the house rules and my fate without a question."  
John opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out.  
"When they got back everybody was occupied with the baby, no one realised that Mycroft was there too. The master took him down to the dungeon..."  
"Dungeon? Really Gregory?" a voice startled them.  
"Mycroft! What are you doing here?" he stood up.  
"It was getting late...I was worried." he said, hesitantly glancing at John, who was too shocked to care about his presence.  
"It's okay Love.” Greg stepped closer and kissed him. He could see the questions in Mycroft’s eyes. “I’m sorry Mycroft.” he whispered, still holding him close.  
"Get a room." came a voice from the bushes making them jump.  
"Sherlock!? Oh...I see. You set up the good doctor for this, brother mine."  
"Actually..." Sherlock climbed out of the bush and settled next to John. "...it was John's idea. You never told me what happened."   
"I told you I will."  
"You've been telling me that for ages. I asked Mummy and Daddy, but they wouldn’t tell me. I tried to talk to Uncle Rudy, but of course he wasn’t talking either. I tried to find something in the papers, but I guess uncle Rudy made sure that nothing was written. I looked through the police reports thanks to Lestrade.”  
“Hey! I did not...”  
“Of course not, not knowingly . Anyways I haven’t found a thing. I tried looking for your university friends, thought they might know something, but you had no friends, so...”  
“I promised I will tell you brother mine. I just..."  
"Mycroft!" Greg whispered. "I think it is time."  
"But..." Greg squeezed his hands in response.  
Mycroft knew that he was right; everybody told him that this was inevitable, but still he didn’t want to tell it to Sherlock. It was enough to be reminded every day by his scars, but to tell it, re-live it! He knew that Sherlock won’t give up, not after this.  
"All right brother mine, but not here."  
They went to Mycroft and Greg's place.  
"Mycroft put the kettle on and they settled in the living room. John and Sherlock in one side, and Greg and Mycroft in the other. Mycroft sat down closely pressed to Greg, he was paler than usual, and he kept his eyes to the ground. Greg tightly wrapped his arms around him. Normally Sherlock would mock them but he felt that now Mycroft needed all the support to get through the story. Seeing his unbreakable brother like this made him think that it wasn’t a good idea after all. But there was no turning back now.  
"It was a cellar..." Mycroft started in a shaky voice.


	2. Chapter 2

They took him down to the cellar. There were three of them; the master of the house and two others. Mycroft was pushed to his knees but he got up, they pushed him down again, and again and again...That's when the master had enough and Mycroft collapsed from the blow.  
"I'm going to have problems with this one."  
His hands were chained; he was forced to stand on a chair on his tiptoes, a noose around his neck.  
"You have two options. Step down and hang, or stay and accept your fate."  
They left him there. Mycroft was already exhausted which made it even harder to stay on his feet.   
'Just one step and it will be over, I don't have to endure whatever they've planned for me. My guess this won't end well, oh no. But Sherlock, I want to go home to him...Sherlock. Thank god he could get away. How that is no one is surprised by this? Hey there we just bought a baby and a boy, but carry on people. What is this place?'  
When they came back and took off the noose, he dropped to the ground and this time he stayed down.  
"It can be taught. Good I hate wasting money."  
Mycroft was closed into a cell. It was cold, dark and very very tiny, the ceiling was too low to stand, but he didn't care about any of that as exhaustion took over him. He didn't know how long he was out, a bowl with water was pushed under the door, he eagerly drunk it. No one came for him for a very long time. When suddenly he heard footsteps and someone sat in front of the door.  
"Hey there!" the new comer whispered. Mycroft didn't answer. "Are you awake? I brought you some soup, a plate was pushed under the door. "My name is Greg. What's yours?"  
"Mycroft."  
"Nice to meet you." Mycroft snorted, but the other boy ignored it. "Please don't mention this to anyone; it wouldn't be pleasant for either of us. I shouldn't be out at this hour, but I wanted to meet you."  
"What time it is?"  
"It's two in the morning."  
"Why are you here?"  
"I always do this, meet the new ones."  
"New ones?"  
"We all got here like this; the family has been doing it for generations. Kidnapping, buying whoever they need. I know that this isn't easy for you, but if you follow the rules you can live a quite decent life. There are a few things you should remember if you want to get out of this cell and stay alive. Do you want that?"  
"I want to go home." he whispered and tears started to fell from his eyes.  
"I know, I know. I'm sorry that this happened to you." they sat in silence for a while. "Important things to remember; do whatever they tell you; I mean it, whatever they want. Do not look at them, do not speak only when it's permitted and do not put up a fight. It won't end well."  
"Them?" he asked weakly.  
"You met the master of the house; he has a wife and a son, James. You will be his......I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Remember what I told you." Mycroft was left alone.

In the morning someone came for him. He had the opportunity to wash up and got a change of clothes. His hands were in chains and he was pulled by them through the house. He was standing in the middle of James's room.  
"What do you think?"  
"It's fine dad." The boy stepped closer and looked Mycroft up and down. Mycroft did the same; he was about the same age as Sherlock but there was something in his eyes that made Mycroft's stomach twitch.  
"What are you looking at?"  
"Nothing." Mycroft answered and then screamed when the walking stick hit his ear.  
"Quite." another blow made him cry out again.  
"I said be quite!" the third blow made him collapse.   
"All right James that's enough. You won't get another one if you kill it."  
Mycroft was dragged out and put back to his cell. He leaned to the wall; the cold surface eased the pain a bit.

"I told you to keep your mouth shut." Greg greeted him.  
"I know."  
"It will only get worse and then you'll end up like Steve."  
"What happened to him?"  
"They let him run in the park and hunted him down like an animal."  
"Has anyone escaped before?"  
"No. Don't even think about it. It is impossible."  
"But..."  
"I said it is impossible."  
"Sorry that I'm not willing to give in as easily as you did! I have to get back to my brother, I have to!" there was no answer. "I'm sorry Gregory, I shouldn't have said that."  
"It's okay, you are right. I did give in pretty easily. You are lucky to have someone waiting for you. I have no one to go home. Well I have an uncle, but he never cared about me and I ended up in a bad company, so there's really nothing for me out there."   
"What would you do if you'd get out?"  
"I won't, there is no way."  
"But if you would."  
"I always wanted to be a policeman. And you?"  
"Work for the government." silence fell.  
"I brought you something for the pain. It's willow bark tea, I couldn't get my hands on proper pain killer, so I asked Mrs. Hudson and she gave me this. "  
"Thank you."  
"Try to survive the next day in one piece."

After his father talked with James he didn't want to kill Mycroft anymore. He used him as a leg rest during his classes. He was a clever child, but he didn't want to work. His teacher complained to his father, who lectured him in return, and James relieved his frustration on Mycroft. It was every day’s routine.  
Greg visited him every night; he brought him food and remedies to the pain and to his wounds but suddenly his visits stopped. Mycroft hasn't seen Greg for a week, when he suddenly appeared.  
"How are you?"  
"Been better."  
"I'm sorry I couldn't come, the little girl was sick, I couldn't risk it."  
"It's okay."  
"What have you done?"  
"Nothing."  
"Mycroft they wouldn't starve you for nothing."  
"It was nothing Gregory."  
"Do you want to get out of here, or you are happy in this cold, black hole. You know that the most anyone spent here was two weeks, and you've been here for two month! So tell me!"  
"I spoke."  
"Mycroft how many times do I have to tell you to keep your mouth shut."  
"I know, I just had enough. I offered him that I'll do his homework so he won't get lectured by his father and he won't beat me in return."  
"Oh, Mycroft, Mycroft......"

Few days later he was back with James. His new favourite thing was to drag Mycroft around the house as a dog. He had to sit by his leg, play fetch and endure the kicks and anything else he thought out. The only things that got him through the days were Sherlock, Gregory and the possibility of escape.   
The months passed slowly, he was still staying in the cellar. Winter arrived and James's new torture was to take him out to the park. They would walk for hours in the snow, Mycroft on his hands and knees.  
One day Mycroft and James were headed back to the house when a body was dropped from the office window. Mycroft acted instinctively and pulled James out of its way. The master looked out just in time to see it. Mycroft was brought up to the office; he stood in the corner while the master continued the meeting.  
"So it was stolen, you say..." Mycroft glanced at the two remainder men; they were talking about some stolen guns. He couldn't help but gave out a small chuckle.   
Mycroft was brought back from his thoughts by the whip.  
"What is so funny? Tell us so we can laugh too."  
"They are lying Sir."  
"Do they? What happened then?"   
"They took it, they wanted the profit to themselves. It's in a container in a dock." The master grabbed one of the men and held him out of the window.  
"Is there anything you want to tell me, or you'd like to join your friend?"  
"It...We took it...we did...yes it's in the dock, container B/42 a red one...I'm sorry...please don't..." he was released and fell. The third man tried to run, but he was caught too.  
"So the little pet has a brain and a good eye. Interesting...we'll see what we can do with it. Looks like I need to get another one for James after all."  
Mycroft was put back to his cell. He was confused and still shaken by the events. 'What now! Why did he need another one? What is he going to do to me? But he said I have brain, maybe he will use me...'

"The hero of the house."  
"Shut up Gregory. I don't know what got into me. I should have let it fell onto his head."  
"Mycroft you amaze me."  
"Yes, I'm amazingly stupid." he said wearily.  
"No. It's amazing that after everything they did to you; you are still a decent human being. I brought you from Mrs. Hudson's cream."  
"Thank you." Mycroft eagerly grabbed the little container and spread the cream to his dry, wounded, frost bitten hands. "This cream is a miracle. Tell it to her, please."  
"I will. What happened?"  
"I'm not sure. He said that I have a brain, which is interesting and that he'll have to get someone new for James. What is going to happen to me Gregory? I'm just scared what if I end up like Steve?"  
"I don't think so. I have to go now. Be safe."  
"You too Gregory."

In the morning Mycroft was taken to the master's office, he had a new job. He was standing in the office during the meetings; he watched the people and gave his observations to him. Soon he did most of the paperwork and the accounting too, which gave him countless opportunity to acquire information about their location and the possibilities. He quite enjoyed his new position, no torture from James and he could use his brain.

"Hi there!" Mycroft didn't answer. "Mycroft are you all right? What have you done this time?” Greg asked wearily. “Mycroft?" still nothing. "Mycroft please talk to me, please! What happened? Tell me!" Greg was panicking.  
Mycroft draw in a ragged breath. "He...he..." then started to cry desperately. Greg grabbed his hand under the door and waited in silence.  
"The new client...he...he let him have me." he whispered after a while.  
“What do you mean by that?" Mycroft gave out a whimper, and then realisation struck Greg. "Oh, no, no, no. Mycroft I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. What can I do, please tell me. How can I help?"  
"Kill me." he whispered so quietly that Greg almost missed it.  
"Mycroft, please don't...How bad is it?"  
"Bite marks, there was blood..." Greg stood up abruptly.   
"Mycroft if I don't come back you have to know that I love you, and please don't do anything stupid." Greg hurried away.  
"Well, I'm back. God this was unpleasant, I almost woke them! I mean...sorry, god why can't I keep my mouth shut. Sorry, I talk nonsense when I’m nervous. Anyways I broke into the medicine cabinet; I brought you some proper pain killer and antibiotics. I woke Mrs. Hudson and she gave me some cream. I made tea, it's warm and I brought something to eat if you can."  
"Thank you Gregory." he took the tea and the pills just realising what Greg did. "What have you done? You are an idiot! What would I do if they caught you?" Mycroft was crying again.  
"It's okay Mycroft, nothing happened. I'm here, I'm still here. If not for this bloody door I would hug you, tell you that everything is going to be all right; what we both know to be a lie, but still. Everything is going to be alright Mycroft, you are going to be fine, he left and he can't hurt you anymore. I'm here; I'll always be here for you, no matter what. You are going to be fine..." Greg waited until Mycroft fell asleep.   
Mycroft got worse after that, he barely talked or ate. Greg wasn't too surprised when he got sick.  
"Gregory." he was silenced by a coughing fit.  
"Your coughing is getting worse; I should ask Mrs. Hudson to..."  
"No need."  
"Give me your hand!" Greg grabbed Mycroft's hand under the door. "God you are burning up! Mycroft it won't end well."  
"I don't care, not any more. You said if I behave I'll get out of here. I behaved; I did what he told me, I did everything! I only spoke when he asked; he even seems pleased with my work. So why? Why? You promised Gregory." Mycroft's weak trembling voice made Greg even more worried.  
"I'm so sorry Mycroft. I think he realised that you are too valuable, he wouldn't risk losing you." Mycroft didn't answer; Greg left him with a heavy heart.

The next day Mycroft was standing by the window, his head ached, he had a fever, it took him a great effort to make his brain work, to hide the coughing fits; unfortunately he didn't have the capacity to censor his words.  
"She's Irish, catholic and angry, I don't blame her. She didn't like that the weapons she sold you were used to kill children. She came to negotiate the terms; I suggest you accept whatever she offers. She is a good provider, reasonable price, good quality; it would be a pity losing..." Mycroft was silenced.

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"I need another tea. Anyone else?" Mycroft stood up from the sofa.  
Sherlock and John were staring at him with wide eyes. He took the mug from John's hand; he's been holding it since Mycroft started to talk.  
"Gregory?"  
"No, thank you Love."  
"Can you continue my dear? I don't really remember the next weeks anyways."


	3. Chapter 3

Greg was helping Mrs. Hudson to prepare one of her remedies when Mycroft was brought in. Greg never actually saw Mycroft, he spent all of his time in the kitchen or with Mrs. Hudson, he had no reason to walk around the house, and Mycroft had no reason to be in the kitchen. But he knew immediately that the unconscious bloody body that they carried was him.  
The master walked behind them. "Mrs. Hudson do whatever you can to fix him." the master asked her; he asked not ordered.  
"Of course Sir."  
Greg tired to get out of the others what happened.  
"He spoke out of term, but apparently he is too valuable to give to the dogs."  
Mycroft was in a horrid state, he was already sick. His fever was running high, his back was a mess from the whip, but above all Greg knew that Mycroft already gave up. Mrs. Hudson and Greg took care of him it took a great effort but after two weeks he was back with the living. It was another week before he was strong enough to properly go back to work. Greg volunteered to watch over him during the nights, he was sitting by the bed talking to him. He told him his life story, constantly reminded him of Sherlock and that he has to get better for his sake and whatever came to his mind. Later when Mycroft was well enough they talked for hours and hours. The last night Mycroft proposed his plan to him.  
"No, absolutely not."  
"Yes Gregory, it can work."  
"But how, when? No."  
"Not even I can find out when he leaves or how long he’s away, until now. After the client......finished with me, he said that he would like if I'd accompany the master when they seal the deal. They set the date to the 1th of March. If my estimation is right he will be away for two days max and he'll take most of the men with him because he doesn’t trust outsiders anymore. We just need Mrs. Hudson's help."  
"I don't know, I don't know. It's too soon."  
"Gregory do you want to get out of here or not?"  
"I want to but..."  
"No buts go and ask Mrs. Hudson."  
"Now?"  
"Yes my dear, now. If anyone asks I'm not fine and she needs to come. Go!"  
Greg went to fetch Mrs. Hudson.  
"You know Greg that I can't keep him here. I know you like him, and you want to keep him out of harm’s way, but there is nothing I could do. I'm sorry."  
They got to the room. "He seems fine." she said when she came in. Mycroft shot a piercing look at Greg.  
"Sorry." he mumbled.  
Mycroft sighted. "Mrs. Hudson we need your help..."

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Mycroft got back from the kitchen.  
"Where are we?" he asked wearily.  
"Your master plan."  
"Oh, good it's almost over."   
"Would you like to continue?"   
"No, please." he whispered as he curled up next to Greg, his head resting on his shoulder. Greg wrapped his arms around him, and planted a kiss to the top of his head.  
"All right Love. So, his plan..."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

It was as Mycroft told. The master and most of his men left in the early morning. Mycroft spent the day in the company of James. He was delighted to get him back and was determined to make up for the missed months. Mycroft was in a pretty bad shape by the end of the day. The family and everybody else had dinner, and soon they were all out; thanks to Mrs. Hudson's sleeping potion. Greg came down to collect Mycroft.   
"Mycroft?"  
"Gregory we need to hurry." he whispered.  
"But..."  
"Can you help me?" Greg helped him up. Mycroft disabled the alarms fixed the cameras.  
"Do you remember the name?"  
"Yes, Charles Moriarty."  
"Good. Go to the police and also call my uncle. 456945 extension 119 ask for Beorn that is his code name, his real one is Rudolph. They'll want to get rid of you, but don't give in. Someone will try to pretend to be him, but you can easily recognise his voice, it's deep, calming and..." Mycroft trailed off.  
"Mycroft! Mycroft!"  
"Hmmm? Do you remember the number?  
"456945 and then 119."  
"Now go Gregory, please hurry!"

Greg went out for the first time in two and half year, Mycroft knew every inch of the park, those long hours with James paid off. He told Greg which way he had to go. The plan was working, the only thing they forget about were the dogs. Greg had several bites but he finally climbed through the fence. He walked as fast as his injuries let him, Mycroft wasn't kidding the town was far. As he advised Greg kept off the road constantly tripping and falling, hiding whenever a car passed by. He walked all night but finally he got to the station. They didn't want to believe him.  
He asked for a phone, which they gave him and made the call. It took a lot more to get through then he expected. He was persistent and rejected two different men until finally he recognised the voice. After that things sped up.

Mycroft turned the alarms back on. Mrs. Hudson closed him back to the cell. In the morning Mycroft was taken upstairs. He was expecting James, but the master greeted him in the office. They were working when he heard the shots and a helicopter too.  
"What is this?" His wife ran in with the baby.  
"I don't know darling." he took out one of the guns from the drawer and then he stepped to the door.  
"Come here." he ordered Mycroft. "I said COME HERE!"  
Mycroft was still standing by the desk; he grabbed the other gun and pointed at him.  
"What now...?" Mycroft pulled the trigger.  
The mistress tried to grab his fallen gun, but Mycroft was quicker and shot her too. He picked up the crying baby and stood in front of the safe with the gun.  
The shots died off and suddenly the door opened. Mycroft shakily pointed the gun at the man.  
"Put the gun down son." Mycroft didn't put it down. "It's over you are safe just put the gun down."  
Greg limped in. "Mycroft! Mycroft listen to me. It's me Gregory, it's over you are safe, your uncle is here. Please just put the gun down. Please." he slowly lowered the gun.  
"Gregory!"  
"Yes it's me. You are safe Mycroft. We all are." Greg stepped closer and bent down to take the key from the master’s pocket. Mycroft immediately pointed the gun at him. "Mycroft! It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. It's just the key. I'm going to take the chains off, will you let me?" Mycroft dropped the gun. Greg moved slowly and took off the chains and then the baby from his arms.  
His uncle came in. "Mycroft!"  
"Uncle Rudy!" Mycroft opened the safe. "It has everything, all the documents. He was an arms dealer, I know everything, I do. I know everything, I did all the paperwork. I know all the clients, all the deals..." his legs gave up, his uncle caught him in time, but he wouldn't stop talking.  
"Shhh, Mycroft I don't care...."  
"I know I shouldn't shot him, he would have been more valuable alive, but I..."  
"Mycroft stop, please. I don't care about that, not now. Come on let's get you out of here."

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

"I woke up in the hospital a few days later." Mycroft took over from Greg.  
"I remember it, we went to visit you. You wouldn't let go of me, I had to sit there for hours while mummy blabbed about everything that got into her mind." Sherlock interrupted him.  
"Sorry." Mycroft whispered, he stood up and went to stand by the window. His voice was shaking as he continued. "Uncle Rudy took care of everything. The baby girl was adopted; they couldn't find her real parents. James was missing; years later he resurfaced as the consulting criminal. We kept an eye on him, but never caught him in the act. I went back to school, Gregory joined the force and we moved in together. Greg met John and then the two of you moved in together. End of story."

Greg saw that Mycroft was close to breaking down so he stood up, but Sherlock got to him first; he embraced Mycroft in a hug. "I'm sorry Sherlock. It's my fault. James Moriarty targets you because of me. He wants revenge; he wants to destroy me, by targeting you. It's my fault...." Mycroft was shaking and crying desperately. Sherlock held him tight.  
Greg and John went to the kitchen to clean up the mugs.  
"I'm sorry Greg."  
"It's okay John."  
"How...how...?"  
"I'd be lying if I say it was easy, but slowly I got used to the things. It helped that I wasn't on my own and the boys helped a lot too. Of course they didn't know the truth. I said that I made some bad decisions that landed me in a coma and that's why I was so out of touch. It was strange, the freedom, I could go where ever I want, do whatever I want, sleep as long as I want, well if Mycroft didn't have a nightmare. For him it was a different story. At first he was scared of everything and everybody. He had screaming nightmares; he would hide in the wardrobe, or just stare out of the window not knowing where he was. Remember when I had to leave in the middle of a practice, I had to go and collect him from school or where ever he was because he had a panic attack. Finally I managed to get him into therapy and slowly but he got better and everything got back to normal until the letters started."  
"GREG!" Sherlock shouted.  
Greg and John hurried back to the living room. They were still standing by the window, Sherlock trying to hold Mycroft who could barely stand on his feet.  
"Come on Love, you need to sleep." together they helped him to bed.

"Are you all right Sherlock?" Greg asked when he came back.  
"I don't know. This was..." he sunk to the sofa.  
"I know, but you wanted the truth. There was no point in sugar coating it."  
"Come on Sherlock, we should go home." John pulled him up.  
"Look after him Greg."  
"I will Sherlock, always."


End file.
